Mr Know It All
by autumn midnights
Summary: Rose isn't very happy with how Scorpius is so possessive and clingy. Inspired by some of the lyrics to Kelly Clarkson's 'Mr. Know It All', but not an official songfic. Rated K plus to be safe. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing around with the characters. I don't own the lyrics to Mr. Know It All, either.

* * *

_you ain't got the right to tell me_

_when and where to go_

_no right to tell me_

_acting like you own me lately_

_mr. know it all - kelly clarkson._

* * *

"I'm going out to dinner tonight with Lysander Scamander," Rose said to Scorpius. The two eighteen-year-olds were seated on the couch of Scorpius' living room, holding hands.

"What?" Scorpius clutched Rose's hand tighter. "You're what?"

"Don't worry, Scorpius. He's a friend."

Scorpius still didn't seem convinced. "I'm not sure about this, Rose. It makes me uneasy."

"He's just a friend," Rose repeated, pulling her hand away from his. "Merlin, Lysander and I grew up together. Of course we're going to want to see each other every once in a while, now that we're out of Hogwarts and living on her own." She sighed.

"I don't feel comfortable with this," Scorpius said. "You wandering around with other blokes. It makes me wary, Rose. Would you like it if I went out to dinner with some hot girl?"

"I'm not 'wandering'," Rose said stubbornly, beginning to get quite annoyed. She had thought dating Scorpius was a good idea at first. It was a way to prove to everyone that she wasn't the quintessential good girl everyone thought - apparently being Head Girl gave people that impression - not to mention that he was indeed attractive. As time passed, though, it was revealed he was rather possessive and clingy, both qualities that annoyed her greatly. At this point, she was even thinking that she should break up with him and date somebody else. "I-"

"Rose." Scorpius looked very serious. "Be honest with me. Do you like Lysander as more than a friend?"

"No, I don't. He's a great friend, that's all. He's like a brother to me." Even more of a brother, sometimes, than Hugo, who was quiet and bookish and definitely didn't annoy and tease her the way Lysander did to her, or James and Albus did to Lily. She couldn't deny that Lysander was handsome, with dark blonde hair and skin tanned from numerous summers spent outside, but that was as far as it went. To her, dating him would be as strange as dating Hugo. Which, now that she thought of it, was a rather disgusting thought.

"If you're sure." He still didn't seem convinced, but oh well.

"I really need to get going." Rose shrugged on her coat. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

Rose left Scorpius' flat and headed straight to the restaurant where she was due to meet Lysander for supper. It would be a relief to be with someone else for a while, someone who could honestly make her laugh. He was already there, sitting at a table near the entrance, and she slid into the seat across from him. "It's so good to see you," she gushed. "It's so strange to be out of Hogwarts."

"I know. I mean, it's September 2nd and we aren't there...Merlin, it's the weirdest thing. I feel like I've forgotten something, or I'm missing something...I don't know what I'm trying to say." He laughed self-consciously.

"No, I get it," Rose said earnestly.

Right after they ordered, Lysander, who was facing the door, squinted in the manner one does when they're confused. "Isn't that Malfoy?"

"Huh?" Rose twisted in her seat and looked over the edge of the booth. Lysander was right. It was Scorpius, who had put on a pair of sunglasses in a futile attempt to disguise himself. Fury grew in Rose's mind, and she shot out of the seat. "Are you here to spy on me?" she demanded of Scorpius.

"I-"

She didn't give him a chance to speak, as it was blatantly obvious what he was up to. The look on his face - guilty and awkward - suggested that he had indeed been planning to spy on Rose and Lysander's dinner. "You do know that people hate when others are clingy and possessive and annoying, right? Because that's exactly what you are, and I don't like it."

"Rose, come on. We can talk this out," he pleaded, taking the glasses off and slipping them into his pocket. "You're my girlfriend. I don't want to see you cheating."

"I'm not cheating on you. Now...guess what. We're over." Rose glared at her now-ex. "I never liked you very much anyway." She was tempted to bring up how she had only begun dating him as an attempt to be rebellious, but decided that would be too low a blow for her. She wasn't that mean-spirited.

Scorpius sighed. "I've screwed things up, haven't I?"

"Yes," Rose said in a tone that suggested the end of the conversation. "You can get out now. I'll come get my stuff from your place tomorrow."

He walked out, and Rose sat down with Lysander again. At least, she thought dryly, Lysander would never do anything like that to her.

* * *

**I'm not completely sure about this, but oh well. I'm never sure when it comes to pairings that I'm not fond of. I love Rose/Lysander though, *lol*. Anyway, if you read, please review! I love to hear people's opinions on my writing.**

**-lunalestrange4 :)**


End file.
